Au Bonheur des Hommes
by flammeche
Summary: De quoi peuvent bien parler des Chefs de Guerre autour du feu à la veille d'une bataille contre les féroces saxons ?


Disclamer : La légende Arthurienne appartient au domaine public. La version de l'histoire des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire cette petite histoire appartient à Alexandre Astier.

Ce texte est une réponse au défi n° 7, "Des mots et des idées" organisé dans le section "Salle de jeux" du Forum francophone sur ce site (lien vers le forum, les autres textes et l'isoloir dans mon profil à partir du 7 janvier)

**Les mots et expressions imposés figurent en gras dans le texte : la règle se trouve après l'histoire**

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres textes concourant pour ce défi.

* * *

Episodes référence (ce sont les références des DVD, il peut y avoir des différences avec l'ordre de diffusion de la série à la TV (généralement employé sur internet)) :

- _La jupe de Calogrenant, _Livre I épisode 59 (3 mns)

- _Corpore Sano_, Livre II épisode 26 (3 mns)

- _Mater Dixit_, Livre II épisode 32 (3 mns)

-_ Le Sanglier de Cornouailles_, Livre III épisode 9 (3mns)

* * *

.

.

**AU BONHEUR DES HOMMES**

**.**

**Introduction**

Intérieur nuit – Chambre d'Arthur et Guenièvre

Lui consulte des cartes, elle tricote

.

_(Arthur repose ses cartes sur la table de chevet et s'étire)_

ARTHUR _en se penchant vers la bougie pour l'éteindre_ – Bon ben c'est pas tout, il faut que je pionce moi. Demain y'a campagne.

GUENIEVRE – Non attendez encore un instant, j'ai presque fini.

_(Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et patiente quelques secondes pendant que Guenièvre donne ses derniers coups d'aiguilles à tricoter)_

ARTHUR_, impatient_ – Mais dépêchez-vous bon sang ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre d'attendre que vous ayez fini de… de… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez d'ailleurs ?

GUENIEVRE_, triomphale_ – Voilà, c'est terminé. (_Elle tend les bras devant elle tenant son œuvre très fièrement) _Alors, ça vous plait ?

ARTHUR, _écarquille les yeux_ – Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

GUENIEVRE – **Un petit pull en laine...** pour vous.

ARTHUR – Pour moi ?… Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?

GUENIEVRE – Et bien vous pourriez le porter sous votre armure pendant la campagne… Les nuits sont encore fraîches et vous attrapez vite froid, alors j'ai pensé que ça vous tiendrait chaud.

ARTHUR, _gêné_ – Et ben merci…

GUENIEVRE – Et comme ça vous penserez un peu à moi.

.

.

**ACTE I**

**.**

Extérieur nuit – Camps des chevaliers de Kaamelott

Arthur, Léodagan et lancelot et Calogrenant sont assis autour d'un feu et se grillent des morceaux de viande.

.

.

_(Arthur n'arrête pas de se gratter le cou)_

LEODAGAN, _à Arthur_ – Vous avez des puces ou quoi?

ARTHUR – Non c'est ce fichu truc que votre fille m'a offert avant de partir, ça gratte c'est horrible.

LEODAGAN – Elle vous a refilé la gale ?

ARTHUR – Mais non, un pull en laine et sa démange, surtout au cou.

LANCELOT – Vous l'avez lavé une fois avant de le porter au moins ?

ARTHUR – Ben non, elle m'a cassé les pieds jusqu'à se que je le mette.

LANCELOT – Ben c'est pour ça ! La laine si on ne la lave pas une fois avant, ça démange. Tout le monde sait ça.

ARTHUR – Ben pas moi… Et apparemment ma femme non plus.

LANCELOT, _plein de sous entendus_ – Vous en êtes sûr ?

CALOGRENANT_, qui montre la couverture blanche qui lui recouvre les jambes_ – Ouais, c'est pour ça que moi ma couverture elle est en fourrure.

LEODAGAN – Entre vous et votre **couette** et lui et ces chandails, on a plus l'impression d'être chez des vieux à la veillée qu'à la veille d'une bataille contre les Saxons.

CALOGRENANT – Excusez-moi si je suis un peu frileux. Contrairement à vous j'ai les jambes à l'air moi.

LANCELOT – Si vous aviez mis des braies, comme nous autres, vous n'auriez pas besoin de ce machin, parce que c'est vrai que ça fait un peu petit vieux.

CALOGRENANT – Je vous signale Seigneur Lancelot, que le Kilt est la tenue officielle de Calédonie.

ARTHUR – Le Kilt ? Je croyais que c'était la jupe à motifs ?

CALOGRENANT – Figurez-vous que quand je suis rentré chez moi et que j'ai dit à mes hommes que dorénavant ce serait la jupe à motifs notre tenue officielle, ils ont un peu fait la tronche.

LEODAGAN – Et changer le nom ça a suffi pour les calmer ? Parce que, sans vouloir me montrer insultant, si on m'avait obligé à porter une jupe je suis pas sûr que juste changer le nom ça m'aurait convaincu.

CALOGRENANT – C'est surtout le mot « jupe » qu'avait du mal à passer, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont préféré « Kilt ».

LANCELOT_, ironique_ – C'est vrai que ça fait tout de suite plus viril…

ARTHUR – Et "Kilt", c'est du calédonien ?

CALOGRENANT – Ouais, ça veut dire « jupe à motifs ».

_Tous le regardent étonnés._

CALOGRENANT – Ouais, je sais, c'est des cons…

_Silence, les chevaliers continuent à manger leur viande grillée._

**ACTE II**

Les mêmes, au même endroit

**.**

ARTHUR, _à Calogrenant_– C'est de l'Hermine ?

CALOGRENANT – Pardon Sire ?

ARTHUR – Votre plaid sur vos guibolles, c'est de l'hermine ou de la zibeline ?

CALOGRENANT – Ah ça ? Non, c'est du **bébé phoque**.

ARTHUR_, outré_ – Du bébé phoque ?

CALOGRENANT – Ben chez moi, en Calédonie ça pullule sur les plages. Chaque été on est envahi par ces saloperies. Ils bouffent tous le poisson et les pêcheurs rallent. La solution c'est d'en tuer un maximum, mais je crois qu'on réussira jamais à s'en débarrasser.

ARTHUR – Oui, mais les bébés ?

LEODAGAN – Vous allez pas commencer à chialer pour une fourrure, vous en portez bien non ?

ARTHUR – Oui, mais moi c'est de l'ours, pas de l'ourson.

LEODAGAN – C'est sur que ça fait un peu moins fillette. Ma femme une fois elle m'a offert une cape en peau d'ours.

LANCELOT – Ah bon ? On ne vous a jamais vu avec.

LEODAGAN – Quand mon fils m'a dit que je ressemblais à un nounours, je me suis dit qu'elle ferait mieux par terre devant la cheminée.

ARTHUR – A mon avis, vous auriez pas du. Léodagan le "**nounours"** ça aurait vachement plus mis les miquettes aux les Saxons que le "sanguinaire".

_(Tous rient à la plaisanterie d'Arthur, sauf Léodagan)_

LEODAGAN – Moquez-vous si ça vous fait plaisir, en attendant c'est pas moi qui pleurniche parce qu'on a fait une couverture d'un bébé phoque.

CALOGRENANT – Non là en fait y'en a une demi-douzaine. Avec un seul y'a à peine de quoi garnir le capuchon d'une cape. C'est pas plus gros que ça (_il montre avec ses mains une taille d'environ cinquante centimètres)_

ARTHUR_, incrédule_ – Non mais comment vous pouvez faire ça ? Tuer de pauvres bêtes sans défense.

CALOGRENANT – C'est vrai que la première fois c'est pas facile. Ils vous regardent avec leurs grands **yeux d'un noir profond**… Ca vous fait un pincement au cœur, surtout lorsqu'ils commencent à pousser leurs petits cris pour appeler leur mère à l'aide… Et puis, on fini par s'y faire.

ARTHUR – Moi je pourrais pas. Tuer des bébés, même animaux, rien que d'y penser ça me… ça me… _(mime un haut le cœur)_

LEODAGAN – Et vos bottes, c'est pas du **poney **?

ARTHUR – D'abord, les poneys ne sont pas des bébés, ce sont des chevaux de petite taille… Et en plus, c'est pas du poney, c'est du poulain… (_se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire)_ Non mais c'est pas pareil.

LEODAGAN – Vous allez me dire que votre poulain est mort de vieillesse peut-être ? _( il lâche un rire )_

ARTHUR – Vous me prenez pour un con ou quoi ? Quand il me les a vendues, Venec m'a assuré que la bête était morte de cause naturelle.

LEODAGAN – C'est vrai, que mourir sous la lame du boucher, c'est naturel. Et je parie que Venec vous a aussi dit que les ortolans qu'il nous a servis au dernier banquet c'étaient des **oisillons tombés du nid** ?

ARTHUR – Bon vous allez pas me chier une caisse parce que je fais preuve d'un peu de compassion ?

LEODAGAN – Mais c'est plus de la compassion là, j'ai l'impression d'être avec Bohort… _(moqueur, lève les yeux et pointe un doigt vers le ciel)_ Oh tiens, regardez, **une étoile filante**, vous devriez faire un vœu.

ARTHUR – Je vais faire le vœu que vous, votre femme et votre taré de fils vous retourniez fissa d'où vous venez.

LEODAGAN – Tout de suite, les menaces ! Admettez que vous êtes un sensible.

LANDELOT – Sire il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tout le monde en Bretagne connaît votre grandeur d'âme.

CALOGRENANT – J'ai connu des femmes qui aimaient bien ce genre.

ARTHUR – Mais vous aller me lâcher à la fin ! Je suis pas sensible ! C'est simplement que je trouve ça barbare, c'est tout.

LEODAGAN – Mon œil ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes le genre à écrire tous vos petits malheurs dans un **journal intime.**

ARTHUR – Là-dessus vous avez pas tord ! Et même que ça s'appelle _La Légende des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde_ ! Alors si vous arrêtez pas de me briser les noix, je vais demander au Père Blaise de remplacer "le sanguinaire" par "le nounours" à chaque fois qu'il y sera fait mention de votre nom. Ca vous fera une belle jambe.

LEODAGAN – On peut vraiment pas plaisanter deux minutes sans que vous preniez la mouche ?

_Long silence pendant lequel tous reprennent leur repas_

_._

**ACTE III**

Les mêmes, au même endroit

**.**

LEODAGAN, _à Calogrenant en désignant sa couverture_ – Et sinon, blanc c'est pas un peu salissant ?

CALOGRENANT – Si un peu, surtout le sang, ça a du mal à partir, _(à Lancelot)_ Je sais pas comment vous faites pour rester toujours impeccable.

LANCELOT– C'est une question d'habitude. Lorsque j'étais encore qu'un très jeune chevalier, je parcourais la campagne à la recherche d'injustices à réparer. Etant solitaire, je n'avais pas d'écuyer et m'acquittais donc seul de la tâche de nettoyer mes vêtements. Sans doute cette corvée m'a-t-elle habitué à être soigneux.

ARTHUR – J'ai du mal à vous imaginer en train de laver vous-même vos frusques.

LANCELOT – Mais c'est pourtant vrai … _(rit doucement)_ Je me souviens d'un foulard en soie qu'une damoiselle au **rire cristallin** m'avait offert lors d'un tournoi. Je l'ai par mégarde laissé tomber dans le baquet où je faisais tremper mon linge.

CALOGRENANT – Ouais, la soie c'est fragile, ça supporte pas les hautes températures.

LANCELOT – C'est surtout qu'il était rouge : ma tunique et mes braies en sont sortis **roses.**

LEODAGAN – Ben vous deviez être choucard comme ça.

CALOGRENANT – Un chevalier solitaire en rose c'est pas banal.

LANCELOT – Quand j'arrivais dans un village on me prenait pour un barde. J'avais beau leur dire que je venais pour les aider, ils s'en foutaient, la seule chose qu'ils voulaient c'est que je pousse la chansonnette.

ARTHUR – Vous connaissant vous avez pas du super bien le prendre.

LANCELOT – Au début pas vraiment, mais quand j'ai vu l'argent qu'on pouvait se faire en chantant l'**amour éternel**, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai plutôt un joli brin de voix et ça m'a permis de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

LEODAGAN – Et ça vous a pas fait renoncer à porter du blanc ?

LANCELOT – Non mais ça m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur les femmes.

LEODAGAN – Ben je vous envie. Si je les avais mieux connu lorsque j'étais jeune , croyez moi que je serais comme vous aujourd'hui : célibataire.

_Long silence pendant lequel tous reprennent leur repas_

_._

**ACTE IV**

Les mêmes, au même endroit - Le Maître d'Armes vient juste des les rejoindre

.

.

MAITRE D'ARMES – Ah Sire, je ne sais comment vous remercier de m'avoir invité à participer à cette campagne.

ARTHUR – Mais c'est bien naturel, Maître d'Armes. Je savais que le champ de bataille vous manquait.

MAITRE D'ARMES – Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer Sire ! L'odeur âcre de la fumée, les hurlements de l'ennemi agonisant, le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent… Ah que j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour en découdre !

LANCELOT – Il est plaisant de voir enfin un combattant enthousiaste.

MAITRE D'ARMES – Et c'est peu dire ! Croyez-moi, il y a plus d'une de ces raclures de fond de latrines de Saxons qui vont savoir comment je m'appelle !

LEODAGAN – Je vous comprends, rester à Kaamelott avec les dames pendant que les hommes sont au turbin ça devait pas être facile tous les jours.

MAITRE D'ARMES, _levant les mains au ciel_ – Oh ! Ne m'en parlez pas !

_(Il se saisit d'un morceau de viande qu'il plante au bout d'une pique et place au-dessus du feu)_

CALOGRENANT, _étonné_ – On m'avait dit que vous mangiez que des gr…

ARTHUR_, l'interrompt_ – Oui, d'habitude vous ne mangez pas de viande.

MAITRE D'ARMES – Oh mais là, c'est spéciale ! J'ai décidé de faire une petite entorse à ma rigueur alimentaire. Un feu de camps entre chevalier, c'est viril que diantre…

**ECRAN NOIR**

MAITRE D'ARMES - … Ce n'est pas une veillée de vieilles pucelles qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de parler chiffon.

.

.

* * *

Aucun animal n'a été tué ou blessé pour les besoins de cette fanfiction. Je tiens également à préciser qu'elle n'est en rien le reflet de mon opinion sur la chasse ou l'utilisation de la fourrure dans l'industrie de la mode.

Toute review laissée sauvera peut-être un bébé phoque en peluche d'un massacre certain.

**Règles du défi n° 7 :**

Mots et expressions devant apparaître (en gras) dans le texte** : **Poney, rose, amour éternel, bébé phoque, petit oisillon tombé du nid, rire cristallin, yeux d'un [mettre_couleur] profond, nounours, couettes, étoile filante, petit pull en laine et journal intime.

Condition complémentaire : **attention ! **Bien que ce champ lexical soit rempli d'amour et de paix,****** en aucun cas, **votre OS ne devra tourner dans la guimauve et nager avec les dauphins !

Et n'oubliez pas, ce texte participe à un défi, si vous souhaitez lire les autres textes, et voter, tous les liens sont dans mon profil (lien vers les autres textes à partir du 7 janvier)


End file.
